


Labyrinth

by LadyHorizon94



Series: Make A Wish [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magical Boys, Mild shipping, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: Hinata, Kageyama and Yamaguchi come across a witch for the first time and discover Sugawara's and Sawamura's secret.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Make A Wish [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572502
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Since i am working my uni stuff from home I have finally time to write and watching Magia Record gave me the boost I needed to continue.

Tadashi barely heard what Hinata and Kageyama were bickering about that time. His eyes were glued on the light gray asphalt as his mind wondered to his absent best friend. It felt weirdly empty without him – not that Tsukki and him couldn’t be apart, that wasn’t really it. But lately Tadashi had started to walk home more and more with Hinata and Kageyama due to Tsukki saying he had something else to do.

It was just that… Tsukki had been awfully tense on past weeks. He had either snapped to the team more than usual or had been silent even missing the opportunity to bully the idiot duo. He had even skipped a lot of classes. Of course, Tadashi tried his best. At first giving his friend space. The tall boy usually told him eventually if it was something important.

But… Not this time. At first, Tadashi had tried to offhandedly ask. Just throwing some subtle questions in conversation. Then straight up asking. Then tried to imply that he was worried.

Nothing. Tsukki just closed up or changed the subject. It was typical of him in a way. Just… Not with Tadashi.

_Have I done something…?_ No, Tsukki would always address that someway. Was he in some kind of trouble..? Well, obviously. But…

Tsukki was as popular as ever. His homelife was normal. At least it seemed that way.

Sometimes Tsukki would glare outside of the window frowning and eyes as cold as ice.

And no one else seemed notice except for Tadashi. Well… Sugawara would glance at his underclassmen with tiny worry in his eyes, but he too, was little bit out of it, it seemed.

**_Or maybe it IS you…_ **

A lump dropped on his throat and cold shivers went through him. He was always extra careful. He never let anything out about it. He had had enough ammo for bullies in the past anyway. Besides, Tadashi was sure Tsukki wouldn’t really care…

**_Are you sure?_ **

He never could be. That was the scary part. He would always have to keep some parts of himself offlimits from Tsukki and everyone else –

Horrible pressure surrounded him. He could feel his thoughts darken and flashes from the past abuse inside the narrow corridors of middle-and elementary school started to run through his head.

His heart was racing and he could feel himself shaking –

Hinata’s shrieking was what snapped Tadashi out of it. He lift his head and the view before him got him glued right where he was.

It was as if their surroundings had just suddenly melted. Everything was in dark, murky color which blended badly together and lines were barely visible. There were no signs of any buildings, trees or anything familiar Tadashi could recognize.

Little by little blurry mess started to make some sort of sense to him and he could see that he stood in the middle of a murky brown stadium with faceless crowd surrounding him.

It had to be a hallucination. It couldn’t be real.

“What the hell is this?!” Tadashi heard Hinata yell and he turned quickly to see his team mates further away closely side by side each other. Both were pale and Hinata looked like he was about to puke. Kageyama didn’t answer and he kept turning his head around like trying to pinpoint the threat. Even now, he looked cool, even though Tadashi could tell he was terrified.

Something started to move towards them. Yellow, overly flat and disoriented birds. They only had one eye and their gaze was nailed at the trio. Tadashi shivered all over as he backed off to Hinata and Kageyama. He could hear the crowd cheer and it sounded so aggressive –

“Kageyama! What do we do?!” Hinata was hanging on Kageyama’s sleeve and for once, the setter didn’t seem to mind it one bit.

It stroke to Tadashi he was probably going to die. And die alone. He didn’t have anyone here who he could lean on like Hinata or Kageyama did.

The floor of the stadium slowly opened, and a monster emerged. It was a yellow bird, oddly flat just like the others but it had multiply eyes covering its’ face. The crowd cheered even more loudly and Tadashi had to cover his ears.

He just hoped everything would be over quickly –

“Hey now… That’s not very nice!” Familiar, soft voice said with the hint of disappointment in it. “Pick on someone on your own size!

Tadashi blinked and lift his gaze.

At first, he only se saw a bright but soft glow and something white. Then, the outlines of the person started to slowly make sense and he could see familiar silver hair –

_Sugawara?!_

Their upperclassman was shielding them, standing between the trio and the monster. Only now Tadashi could register the weird clothes Sugawara was wearing. Long white, white coat with silver decorations and small, hat on the top of his head.

“S-Suga?!” Hinata yelled, just as confused as Tadashi was. “What is – “

“Later,” Sugawara only said, though he turned his head for a second to flash a reassuring smile. “It’ll be fine, trust me. Daichi! If you please!”

_Sawamura is here too?!_

He appeared almost out of nowhere. He landed right on the top of the monster, hitting it with the big, black hammer he held. His black cape was made of feathers and Tadashi could see a glimpse of simple black shirt underneath and long boots.

The thing shrieked from the impact, falling over. Sawamura jumped off and landed gracefully next to Sugawara. “Your turn, Suga!”

Sugawara grinned and took a bow and arrow, starting to shoot the monster and it started to fall apart, groaning and shrieking.

And… Then it was gone. Just like the stadium and the birds. The real world looked almost too sharp after so much blurriness.

Sugawara and Sawamura both were back to normal too and Tadashi wondered whether he had imagined the whole thing.

“Uwaah!” Hinata yelled with starry eyes. He stared at his upperclassmen and barely could contain himself. “What was that?! That was so cool! You looked so cool!”

Sugawara chuckled but was clearly bashful. “It’s hard to explain though.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Anyway, this is not a game,” Sawamura said, crossing his arms. “You could have been seriously hurt.”

_That maybe true, but they could have easily made a contract with me,_ Youthful, boyish voice said beneath them. Tadashi looked down and… saw some kind of mixture of cat and bunny. He wasn’t sure, _how_ but it was talking in his head.

Kageyama was as surprised as Tadashi. “Wha-What the hell?! What is that thing?!”

_“I’m Kyubey, and I would like you to make contract with me, and become magica guardians!”_

That was how it started.

Tadashi barely heard what Hinata and Kageyama were bickering about that time. His eyes were glued on the light gray asphalt as his mind wondered to his absent best friend. It felt weirdly empty without him – not that Tsukki and him couldn’t be apart, that wasn’t really it. But lately Tadashi had started to walk home more and more with Hinata and Kageyama due to Tsukki saying he had something else to do.

It was just that… Tsukki had been awfully tense on past weeks. He had either snapped to the team more than usual or had been silent even missing the opportunity to bully the idiot duo. He had even skipped a lot of classes. Of course, Tadashi tried his best. At first giving his friend space. The tall boy usually told him eventually if it was something important.

But… Not this time. At first, Tadashi had tried to offhandedly ask. Just throwing some subtle questions in conversation. Then straight up asking. Then tried to imply that he was worried.

Nothing. Tsukki just closed up or changed the subject. It was typical of him in a way. Just… Not with Tadashi.

_Have I done something…?_ No, Tsukki would always address that someway. Was he in some kind of trouble..? Well, obviously. But…

Tsukki was as popular as ever. His homelife was normal. At least it seemed that way.

Sometimes Tsukki would glare outside of the window frowning and eyes as cold as ice.

And no one else seemed notice except for Tadashi. Well… Sugawara would glance at his underclassmen with tiny worry in his eyes, but he too, was little bit out of it, it seemed.

**_Or maybe it IS you…_ **

A lump dropped on his throat and cold shivers went through him. He was always extra careful. He never let anything out about it. He had had enough ammo for bullies in the past anyway. Besides, Tadashi was sure Tsukki wouldn’t really care…

**_Are you sure?_ **

He never could be. That was the scary part. He would always have to keep some parts of himself offlimits from Tsukki and everyone else –

Horrible pressure surrounded him. He could feel his thoughts darken and flashes from the past abuse inside the narrow corridors of middle-and elementary school started to run through his head.

His heart was racing and he could feel himself shaking –

Hinata’s shrieking was what snapped Tadashi out of it. He lift his head and the view before him got him glued right where he was.

It was as if their surroundings had just suddenly melted. Everything was in dark, murky color which blended badly together and lines were barely visible. There were no signs of any buildings, trees or anything familiar Tadashi could recognize.

Little by little blurry mess started to make some sort of sense to him and he could see that he stood in the middle of a murky brown stadium with faceless crowd surrounding him.

It had to be a hallucination. It couldn’t be real.

“What the hell is this?!” Tadashi heard Hinata yell and he turned quickly to see his team mates further away closely side by side each other. Both were pale and Hinata looked like he was about to puke. Kageyama didn’t answer and he kept turning his head around like trying to pinpoint the threat. Even now, he looked cool, even though Tadashi could tell he was terrified.

Something started to move towards them. Yellow, overly flat and disoriented birds. They only had one eye and their gaze was nailed at the trio. Tadashi shivered all over as he backed off to Hinata and Kageyama. He could hear the crowd cheer and it sounded so aggressive –

“Kageyama! What do we do?!” Hinata was hanging on Kageyama’s sleeve and for once, the setter didn’t seem to mind it one bit.

It stroke to Tadashi he was probably going to die. And die alone. He didn’t have anyone here who he could lean on like Hinata or Kageyama did.

The floor of the stadium slowly opened, and a monster emerged. It was a yellow bird, oddly flat just like the others but it had multiply eyes covering its’ face. The crowd cheered even more loudly and Tadashi had to cover his ears.

He just hoped everything would be over quickly –

“Hey now… That’s not very nice!” Familiar, soft voice said with the hint of disappointment in it. “Pick on someone on your own size!

Tadashi blinked and lift his gaze.

At first, he only se saw a bright but soft glow and something white. Then, the outlines of the person started to slowly make sense and he could see familiar silver hair –

_Sugawara?!_

Their upperclassman was shielding them, standing between the trio and the monster. Only now Tadashi could register the weird clothes Sugawara was wearing. Long white, white coat with silver decorations and small, hat on the top of his head.

“S-Suga?!” Hinata yelled, just as confused as Tadashi was. “What is – “

“Later,” Sugawara only said, though he turned his head for a second to flash a reassuring smile. “It’ll be fine, trust me. Daichi! If you please!”

_Sawamura is here too?!_

He appeared almost out of nowhere. He landed right on the top of the monster, hitting it with the big, black hammer he held. His black cape was made of feathers and Tadashi could see a glimpse of simple black shirt underneath and long boots.

The thing shrieked from the impact, falling over. Sawamura jumped off and landed gracefully next to Sugawara. “Your turn, Suga!”

Sugawara grinned and took a bow and arrow, starting to shoot the monster and it started to fall apart, groaning and shrieking.

And… Then it was gone. Just like the stadium and the birds. The real world looked almost too sharp after so much blurriness.

Sugawara and Sawamura both were back to normal too and Tadashi wondered whether he had imagined the whole thing.

“Uwaah!” Hinata yelled with starry eyes. He stared at his upperclassmen and barely could contain himself. “What was that?! That was so cool! You looked so cool!”

Sugawara chuckled but was clearly bashful. “It’s hard to explain though.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Anyway, this is not a game,” Sawamura said, crossing his arms. “You could have been seriously hurt.”

_That maybe true, but they could have easily made a contract with me,_ Youthful, boyish voice said beneath them. Tadashi looked down and… saw some kind of mixture of cat and bunny. He wasn’t sure, _how_ but it was talking in his head.

Kageyama was as surprised as Tadashi. “Wha-What the hell?! What is that thing?!”

_“I’m Kyubey, and I would like you to make contract with me, and become magical guardians!”_

That was how it started.


End file.
